Jetje&Benji
by Jetje
Summary: What do I have to fill in here?


Jette&Benji! So it begins.  
  
Nou ff een korte uitleg, hier komt ie!! Het begon allemaal op een mooie woensdag middag in hartje winter. Jette en Bente zaten in de klas Geschiedenis te krijgen van Mevrouw Ooms (wat overigens erg saai was maar dat terzijde). Vervolgens gingen we maar wat aanklooien door verhaaltjes te schrijven in mijn multomap, zodat het net leek alsof we aantekeningen overnamen (slim he!). Vervolgens dachten we: "Wat als we nou ons GEWELDIGE (met nadruk op geweldige () talent met iedereen zouden kunnen delen! That would make the world a better place!!" Dus ziehier het begin van onze geweldige verhaal live op school verzonnen!! Have fun!)  
  
-Op een dag in de zomervakantie lopen onze vriendinnetjes (Jette&Bente voor het geval dat je het nog niet doorhad(!!) ergens in Frankrijk rond-  
  
Jette: *is vrolijk* "It's a beautiful day!!!" Bente: *met oordopjes in* "Het zou nog mooier zijn als je niet steeds aan het zingen was!" Jette: *geïrriteerd* "Fuck you!" Bente: "I can't fuck myself!!" Jette: *afgebluft* "Je kan mij niet afbluffen!! I'm the queen of carts! And I'm going to take over the world!!! *evil laugh* Moewhahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!.......ehm.sorry got carried away. Bente: *niet onder de indruk* "Yeah sure!! I'm the princes and much more cuter than you! Aureooltje: *verschijnt boven Bente's hoofd* Jette: *nog meer afgebluft* "Grrrrrr!!!!" Engeltje: *verschijnt op haar linkerschouder* Duiveltje: *verschijnt op haar rechterschouder* Engeltje&Duiveltje: *tegelijk* "Luister naar mij!" Engeltje: *tegen duiveltje* "Grrrrr!" Duiveltje: *tegen engeltje* "Grrrrr!!" Engeltje&Duiveltje: *beginnen te vechten* Jette: *naar haar schouder kijkend* "Ehm..zie jij dat ook?" Bente: *met haar hoofd schuddend* "Duidelijk een vorm van schizofrenie." Jette: *kijkend naar vechtend engeltje en duiveltje* "Eh.Mijn adviseurs adviseren mij om op het moment niet in discussie te gaan. Bente: *verbaasd* "Wow! Het is wel heel erg met jou!" Jette: *kijkt weer naar vechtend engeltje en duiveltje* "Yep.." Bente: "Het is niet erg met engeltje en duiveltje, die er overigens niet eens zijn, maar met jou! Moet ik het nog voor je spellen?!" *kijkt geïrriteerd naar oerdomme Jette* Jette: *in zichzelf mompelend*.zou wel handig zijn..*hardop tegen Bente* "Maar ze zijn er echt!" Bente: *staar* "." Jette: "Echt waar!" Bente: *nog meer staar* "." Jette: "Geloof je me niet?" Bente: *schuift al starend een metertje op* "." Jette: "Wat?!" Bente: *pakt snel haar mobieltje en belt Het Busje* HetBusje: *is binnen 5 seconden ter plekke om Jette op te halen* -Slowmotion- Jette: *wordt weggevoerd* "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..." -End of Slowmotion- Bente: *gniffelend* "Wat nou Take Over The World! TAKE OVER THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!!" *still a cute laugh het moet toch geloofwaardig over blijven komen*  
  
-In het gekkenhuis-  
  
Jette: *zit in een koude cel* "Snik..snik.." *huilend dus* "Maar ze bestaan echt." *heeft inmiddels ook een gespleten persoonlijkheid, en begint tegen 2e persoonlijkheid te praten over Engeltje&Duiveltje*  
  
-Ergens op deze aardkloot in een super groot kasteel-  
  
-In een grote zaal van dat kasteel-  
  
Bente: *zit badend in het goud met Orlando Bloom aan haar voeten, neuriet een liedje* Orlando: *relaxt* ``Mmmm great service!!`` Bente: *begint te zingen* (A.N. God sta ons bij..)  
  
Bente: Je vois des gens courber le dos  
  
Comme si la vie marquait zéro  
  
Moi, j'ai quinze ans et je te dis  
  
Whoa whoa... j'aime la vie  
  
Orlando: J'aime la vie - la vie, toute la vie *klapt mee op de maat van de muziek*  
  
Bente: *huppelt al zingend door de zaal heen*  
  
Bente: Il faut y croire, j'ai moi aussi  
  
Des flashs d'espoir, des insomnies  
  
Mais au total, à l'addition  
  
J'aime l'horizon  
  
Bente: J'aime, j'aime la vie  
  
Orlando: Même si c'est une folie  
  
Bente: J'aime j'aime la vie  
  
Orlando: Bravo pour le défi  
  
Bente: J'aime, j'aime la vie  
  
Ne m'en veuillez pas  
  
Je suis née comme ça  
  
J'aime, j'aime la vie  
  
Whoa... et tant pis  
  
S'il pleut un peu beaucoup sur moi  
  
Whoa whoa... tu es là  
  
Devant Jacques Brel, devant Mozart  
  
Je m'sens petite, j'ai le cafard  
  
Je ne suis rien qu'une poussière  
  
Dans cet univers  
  
Orlando: C'est la vie - la vie, toute la vie  
  
Bente: Mais dès qu'tu m'aimes, dès qu'tu souris  
  
Mes joies s'enchaînent à l'infini  
  
Y a plus de Brel, plus de Mozart  
  
Ma vie redémarre  
  
Bente: J'aime, j'aime la vie  
  
Orlando: Même si c'est une folie  
  
Bente: J'aime, j'aime la vie  
  
Orlando: Bravo pour le défi  
  
Bente: J'aime, j'aime la vie  
  
Ne m'en veuillez pas  
  
Je suis née comme ça  
  
J'aime, j'aime la vie  
  
Tant pis  
  
S'il pleut un peu sur moi  
  
Bente: J'aime, j'aime la vie  
  
Orlando: Même si c'est une folie  
  
Bente: J'aime, j'aime la vie  
  
Orlando: Bravo pour le défi  
  
Bente: J'aime, j'aime la vie  
  
Ne m'en veuillez pas  
  
Je suis née comme ça  
  
Bente: J'aime, j'aime la vie  
  
Orlando: Même si c'est une folie  
  
Bente: J'aime, j'aime la vie  
  
Orlando: Bravo pour le défi  
  
Bente: Pour les jours qui n'vont pas  
  
J'ai un truc à moi  
  
Je compte sur toi  
  
J'aime, j'aime la vie  
  
Whoa... et tant pis  
  
S'il pleut un peu beaucoup sur moi  
  
Whoa whoa... la vie - oui, tu es là  
  
-Ondertussen in het gekkenhuis-  
  
NieuweCelmaatVanJette: *wordt binnen gebracht* Jette: *vergeet opslag tegen 2e persoonlijkheid te praten* *kwijlt* NieuweCelmaatVanJetteAkaOrlando: *met sexy glimlach* "Hi!" Jette: *zwaait enthausiast* Jette&Orlando: *storten zich in elkaars armen*  
  
(Bente: "Zoals u allen ziet! Zelfs Jette haar dromen zijn slechte B-films!" Jette: "Hey!! Een film met Orlando erin kan je geen B-film noemen" Bente: *rollende ogen* "Het is geen eens een film het is een droom!!" Jette: "Hey your right!! So anything could happen!")  
  
Jette: *droomt vrolijk verder en zoent in de lucht (denkend dat het Orlando is)*  
  
-Ondertussen in het kasteel-  
  
Bente: *verteld Orlando over het eens zo geliefde nichtje* Orlando: "Oeh! She must be freaky!" Bente: "You cant even imagine.I wonder what she's doing now.."  
  
-Weer terug in het gekkenhuis-  
  
Jette, Jette'sTweedePersoonlijkheid, Engeltje, Duiveltje en DenkbeeldigeOrlando: *doen in Jette's cel de polonaise op de muziek van Fransje Bauer* Iedereen: *lalt de tekst mee*  
  
Ik kwam jou tegen (ooheehoo)  
  
jij was verlegen (oheeeho)  
  
k loop nu al dagen (oheeho)  
  
want ik wil je wat vragen (oheeho)  
  
Heb je even voor mij  
  
maak wat tijd voor me vrij  
  
ieder uur van de dag  
  
denk ik steeds aan jou lach  
  
alleen jij maakt me blij  
  
heb je even voor mij  
  
maak wat tijd voor me vrij  
  
zeg me wat ik moet doen  
  
want ik wacht op die zoen  
  
kom vanavond bij mij  
  
lalalalalalalalala  
  
GareHuiselfVanHetGesticht: *loopt langs de cel* *blijft stilstaan* *staar* (A.N. De huiself ziet natuurlijk alleen Jette) Niemand: *ziet de Gare Huiself staan* Iedereen: *host door*  
  
ik zit te dromen (oheeho)  
  
of jij zult komen (oheeho)  
  
laat het me weten (oheeho)  
  
ik kan jou niet vergeten (oheeho)  
  
Heb je even voor mij  
  
maak wat tijd voor me vrij  
  
ieder uur van de dag  
  
denk ik steeds aan jou lach  
  
alleen jij maakt me blij  
  
heb je even voor mij  
  
maak wat tijd voor me vrij  
  
zeg me wat ik moet doen  
  
want ik wacht op die zoen  
  
kom vanavond bij mij  
  
jalalaljallala  
  
jalalajallala  
  
jalalajalajalalajalalalalalalalaa  
  
Jette: *ziet de Gare Huiself staan* "Hai Gare Huiself!! Doe je mee?" GareHuiself: *haalt schouders op* "Why not." *komt cel binnen en host mee*  
  
Heb je even voor mij  
  
maak wat tijd voor me vrij  
  
ieder uur van de dag  
  
denk ik steeds aan jou lach  
  
alleen jij maakt me blij  
  
heb je even voor mij  
  
maak wat tijd voor me vrij  
  
zeg me wat ik moet doen  
  
want ik wacht op die zoen  
  
kom vanavond bij mij  
  
Muziek: *stopt* IedereenBehalveJette: *is plotseling weg* Jette: *verontwaardigt* "Hey!! We zouden toch nog de macarena gaan doen?!" DuisterFiguur: *staat plotseling voor de celdeur* *met ijzige stem* "Ik heb gezorgd dat ze weg gingen. Jette: *besteed geen aandacht aan het Duistere Figuur* "Why!! WHY!!" *valt op haar knieën* DuisterFiguur: "I shall not be ignored!!" Jette: *besteed nog steeds geen aandacht aan het Duistere Figuur* "Why??" *pakt mobieltje en belt 0900-IkHebGeenLevenEnIkWilEroverPraten* AanDeAndereKantVanDeLijn: "Goedemiddag! Wat kan ik voor u doen?" Jette: "Ik heb geen leven en ik wil er over praten!!!" AanDeAndereKantVanDeLijn: "Aber naturlich!! Ik zal u doorverbinden een moment!! DuisterFiguur: *wordt genegeerd* *rent naar een telefoon waar je een telefoonkaart in moet stoppen, belt 0900- IkZalNietGenegeerdWordenMaarIkWordtGenegeerd* AanDeAndereKantVanDeLijn: "Goedemidd.........." TelefoonWaarJeEenTelefoonkaartInMoetStoppen: "U heeft nog 0 tikken." DuisterFiguur: "Noooooooooooooooo....." *valt snikkend op de grond*  
  
Jette: *in telefoon* "Blablablablablabla.....etc.etc.' AanDeAndereKantVanDeLijn:`aha.Ja...interessant..`  
  
AanDeAndereKantVanDeLijn:"Aha....boeiend....interessant...le......"  
  
MobieleTelefoon: "Uw beltegoed is nog 0 Euro en 0 Eurocent"  
  
Jette: "Noooooooooooooooo..........." *valt ook snikkend op de grond*  
  
DuisterFiguur&Jette: *zien elkaar plotseling* *lopen naar elkaar toe*  
  
DuisterFiguur: *nog nasnikkend* "Heb je een probleem?? Wil je er soms over praten??"  
  
Jette: *ook nog nasnikkend* "Als dat zou kunnen!! Graag! Zullen we elkaars problemen vertellen??"  
  
DuisterFiguur: "Ow goodie!! Goed idee!!"  
  
Jette: "Hoe heet je eigenlijk??"  
  
DuisterFiguur: "Ik heet *Duister muziekje* Voldemort...!!"  
  
Jette: "Ow!! Zo coolie jou naam!!! Ikke heet Jette!!  
  
Voldemort: "Ben je niet bang voor me??"  
  
Jette: "Ehm...nee...niet echt."  
  
Voldemort: *barst weer in tranen uit* "Zie je dat is mijn probleem niemand vind me meer angstaanjagend!!"  
  
Jette: *geeft klopje op rug* "There, there, ik zal je helpen!!"  
  
Voldemort: *zijn traantjes uit zijn ogen vegend* "Echt waar??"  
  
Jette: "Echt waar!"  
  
Jette&Voldemort: *lopen arm in arm het gekkenhuis uit terwijl ze elkaar hun problemen vertellen* 


End file.
